emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7468 (5th April 2016)
Plot Lawrence appologises to Bernice for missing dinner, and questions if she has given Robert his watch. Gabby tries to persuade Bernice to allow her to go to the gig, but Lachlan scuppers her chances when he mentions Ashley has already refused her permission to attend. Lawrence agrees to have a word with Ashley on Gabby's behalf. Aaron summons Robert to the café, where he explains Liv has a recording of him talking about paying Ryan. Robert worries about the consequences but Aaron hopes that Liv will do the right thing. Joanie is excited about spending time with Zak and Kyle as a family. Rishi pulls Belle to one side to talk about her picking on Joanie, suggesting if it continues they won't be able to make her a trainee manager in the future. Joanie decides to talk to Rishi so that Lisa can have time off instead of her, but Lisa insists she doesn't want any favours from Joanie. Bernice feels bad for lying to Lawrence about the watch and warns Chrissie she will need to stop sneaking about and tell Lawrence the truth about her and Andy. Chrissie and Andy decide to go public with their relationship that afternoon. Chas is shocked when Robert reveals he is planning to go to the police about paying Ryan, and tries to talk him out of it, just as DS Wise appears in The Woolpack. Ashley assures Harriet she was a brilliant vicar previously, and will be again. Lawrence asks Ashley about Gabby going to the gig, but Ashley explains the music isn't suitable for Gabby's age. Lawrence quizzes Ashley about his marriage to Bernice, as he doesn't want his own marriage heading the same way, although Ashley assures him Bernice is happy with him. DS Wise explains Gordon has alleged that a witness was bribed to give evidence against him. As Robert goes to confess, Chas stops him. DS Wise explains the police are unable to trace Liv and Sandra, so if they are not found, Gordon cannot use it. Andy visits Bernice to informs him he and Chrissie will be telling Lawrence about their relationship. Lawrence walks in and believes he is interrupting something between them. Andy approaches Robert in the pub and gives him the heads up about he and Chrissie. Zak is annoyed when Kerry suggests Rishi gave Joanie the time off and not Lisa because he fancies her. Robert is stunned his brother and his ex-wife are together. Harriet returns from her meeting with the bishop, and informs Ashley she is St. Mary's new vicar. She tries to make Ashley see the church will always be there for him. Zak tells Chas he is having a family day out with Joanie and Kyle, but she makes digs his actual family. Rishi gives Joanie a bonus, which irritates Zak. Lawrence watches on as two heavies warn Andy off his wife. He drives off just as Andy is beaten to a pulp. Chrissie thinks Andy has gotten cold feet about going public, but Bernice insists Andy isn't like that, and wishes them happiness. Chas tells Aaron about DS Wise's visit and suggests that Liv and Sandra staying away could be good, but Aaron doesn't want to loose his sister just after he has found her again. Chas pushes Aaron could go for a drink with Robert to take his mind off the case. Lachlan suggests Gabby could use Ashley's illness to make him believe he has given her permission to go to the gig. Unconscious Andy lies beaten in woodland. Cast Regular cast *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast *DS Wise - Neil Roberts *Man - David Garrick Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, living room and grounds *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room and factory floor *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Unknown road Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Andy and Chrissie decide to tell Lawrence about their relationship - but he jumps to the wrong conclusion before they can do so, and decides to take drastic measures; and Robert receives a visit from the police and fears he has jeopardised Aaron's case. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,230,000 (24th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes